


The Demon King and The Winged Goddess

by Revy679



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Another smexy ff with our favorite wild couple!





	The Demon King and The Winged Goddess

 

 

**The Demon King and the Winged Goddess**

**I own nothing.**

**Smut inside! Hehe!**

* * *

**Ōkoku akuma inu (Dog Demon Kingdom)**

**FLASHBACK**

_The silver and white hair obscured the view of rippling back muscles swaying gently with the movements of his measured steps._

_He traversed the expanse of his domain as he made his way to the throne room. Life had been boring as of late and quite frankly, he had grown tired of his conquests. Hence the only reason he decided to make good on his promise to appear today. His older brother was the heir to the throne and their father still occupied that throne. He was the spare to the heir, but he still had responsibilities...or so he kept being told._

_As he entered the ancient chamber, he was surprised to find the good King occupying his throne. From time to time his father would drop by as a surprise of sorts...or more specifically, to catch him off guard._

_His father wasted no time zeroing his attention in on him, his youngest offspring...the wild card._

" _Inuyasha, good of you to grace me with your presence."_

_He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the clear condescension that his father appeared to reserve especially for him._

" _Son, you have been avoiding the topic for quite some time, but no longer. Enough is enough. You must take your responsibilities seriously. You might only be the second in-line to my throne, but you have obligations to this family, nonetheless"_

_This time, he had to stop himself from scoffing at his father's words. But it was no use as his sire sensed his attitude as if he knew his thoughts, regardless of his attempts to hide them._

_They had been through this time and time again. It was always the same. He hadn't been keeping count, but he felt like this was the millionth time for this never-ending back and forth. For this reason, he wasn't even paying attention to the words his father currently spoke._

_In what seemed like an eternity, his father finally dismissed him and he quickly removed himself from the room as well as the situation, moving as swiftly as his feet would carry him._

" _Master, you must listen to the King. He is correct, you must take your responsibilities seriously."_

" _Shut up, Jaken!"_

" _No, I will not! You are always taking your anger with your father out on on me, all because you refuse to take your betrothed! No more, Master! Everything I speak is the truth and backed by the King! It's time for you to grow up and take your rightful place!"_

_The breath Inuyasha released was one of both anger and exhaustion. Jaken was not one to speak with such anger toward him. Even if the green little demon was correct, he still didn't appreciate the harsh tongue lashing. But before he could voice his displeasure, Jaken cut him off._

" _Your highness...I realize this is not what you planned, but this was not in anyone's plan. Your brother is gone and your father...he is not long for this world. We can not pretend any longer that this situation is not dire. You must do your duty!"_

_Jaken stormed off upon the completion of his speech, leaving an emotionally conflicted Inuyasha in his wake._

_He loved his father, and now, after over a thousand years, he was dying. This was not unexpected, but after the loss of his brother, his entire world was presently crashing down around him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He wasn't the heir. He was the spare, for fucks sake! That's the way it had always been. It was supposed to be that way. It never should have ended up this way...this was never the plan. It never should have mattered whether he took a wife...let alone his betrothed? He had never even met his betrothed.  _What if she was ugly?_  He was a Demon Lord. He was accustomed to having the most beautiful women in the land. The mere thought of taking an ugly wife...it was  _horrifying_. They had been betrothed from birth, but everyone knew it was more for show than actual function. This had been the path for years. But now, because his brother had died in battle and death had recently claimed his father...this was his reality.

His betrothed was a princess of the outer kingdom, home of the winged Goddesses. Legend heralded them as beautiful beings who possessed the ability to beguile a man into carrying out their bidding. They were a dangerous kingdom for that reason alone. It was the reason for the betrothal. They couldn't very well have them bewitching their population.

Now, with his brother and father gone to the afterlife, he had no choice but to fulfill his contract, take his wife, unite the kingdoms and take his place as head of both kingdoms.

**Tsubasa no aru megami ōkoku (Winged Goddess Kingdom)**

Princess Kagome had reread the innocuous parchment that proclaimed her fate so many times it was now weathered with her concern. The constant unfolding and folding was an unconscious twitch fueled by her hope that the words might convey something other than the fate that lay ahead of her.

She had always been aware of the contract, but she also knew that it would only come to pass if tragedy befell the Kingdom of the Demon Lords. Considering the fearsome strength of the Demon Lords...it was an unthinkable prospect. Alas, the unimaginable had transpired and now her contract had been brought out from the shadows and straight to the forefront of discussion. Not truly a discussion, not a debate, no...just a death sentence...for her heart.

She had longed to find love and had been granted permission to do so. But now that King Inu no Taishō died and Lord Sesshomaru had fallen in battle, she and Lord Inuyasha would have no choice except to fulfill the terms of their contract.

She had never met the Dog Demon that was now to inherit the throne. The terrifying thought that he might be hideous made her shiver.

As royalty, she was used to getting her way and having men fall at her feet. She had fun; enjoyed her freedom to do what and who she pleased without guilt or apology. The idea that all of that would come to a screeching halt due to an ancient contract of which she had no say was  _ridiculous_. The very thought made her angry, but truthfully...it just hurt. Realization set in that the possibility of finding true love was slipping through her fingers.

She had attempted to speak with her father, but he was set in his ways and believed in the unbreakable bond of one's word. The contract might have just been a contingency plan, but now the contingency was the only plan.

**Ōkoku akuma inu (Dog Demon Kingdom)**

"Your Majesty, the counsel is awaiting your arrival." Miroku was Inuyasha's most trusted friend turned advisor, and where he would usually speak with a jovial air, today he spoke in a somber tone.

Normally, the voice of his friend would be a comfort, but today, every sound was scraping on his last nerve. Today was the day he met and married his betrothed.

As he walked into the throne room, he attempted to ignore the sea of people that surrounded them...all seemingly salivating to see their once playboy prince take a wife. Not only was it like a dramatic food to their voyeuristic hunger, but it was also necessary to the survival of their kingdom.

"You highness, are you ready?" Her lady in waiting, Sango seemed to be sharing in Kagome's trepidation from the shaky sound of her voice.

As the massive doors opened to reveal her to her new court, the onlookers never would have guessed that her nerves were coursing through her body in a rapid and ferocious velocity. Due to being born as royalty, outward appearance was key to maintaining the idea that those of royal blood are above those of the common people.

She walked with her head held high, a regal pose that spoke of her noble heritage.

As the doors opened and she stepped into the light, his heart jolted like lightning had just struck him. His frustration melted into nervousness as he picked up her intoxicating scent. His demon awoke in that moment and the only word that formed in his brain was vivid as it screamed "MATE" with such clarity within his consciousness that it was painful.

In all of his hundreds of years, he had never experienced such all-encompassing surety. It was overwhelming and a bit worrisome as his demon wanted to throw her down and take her in front of everyone in the room. Fortunately, he had several centuries with his demon, which had been about how long it took to learn how to control the rabid beast within.

Kagome's nerves were the only thing she could feel. It blocked the scores of people surrounding the aisle. She was unable to look upon the face of her intended. At present, she was just trying to remember how to put one foot in front of the other without tripping.

At the end of her exaggerated walk, a hand was offered for her to step up and onto the platform. Raising her head, her breath caught as she noticed the long white/silver haired God before her. His tall and domineering figure ripped with finely toned muscles that covered his impressive body like a cloak that spoke of pure protection and security. His eyes were golden, showing warmth and sincerity, the entire picture coming together to captivate her imagination as her not-so-innocent mind played out lewd scenes that made her yearn for a man she did not know.

As she reached his outstretched hand, and he made first contact with the porcelain skin that showcased her unfiltered beauty, he once again found himself locking down his demon. As she stepped upon the platform, he noticed a distinct change in her body's chemistry. He was a dog demon, after-all...there was no hiding it from him. His demon laughed maniacally at the realization... _she's aroused_. He felt like dancing for the first time in his life. He almost lunged at her and made her his in that instant, but he somehow managed to stop himself. His voice did betray him though, in the form of letting a whimper of longing slip through his lips.

She was not certain, but in her body's silent cry for the stranger in front of her, she swore she heard him... _whimper_? Slightly shaking her head to dispel the distracting thought, she moved to her throne next to the man she was to marry.

As the ceremony to bind their kingdoms and lives commenced, they heard no words spoken, as they were both far too interested in the other to care. Stealing stealthy glances as their urges grew like a wildfire, neither one had ever believed in such romantic notions as love at first sight. This was truly unprecedented.

When they stood to face one another and take their vows, they hungrily eyed each other with avide fascination. As they held hands once more, his previous dirty thoughts ran through his mind with such force he thought he would surely die from pure need.

As she rested her soft, silky hands within his calloused and capable ones, she wondered how it would feel to be wrapped within his strong and sexy arms.

When the moment came to touch lips, even though chaste, it was electrifying. The very moment their lips came together, they both wanted...no,  _needed_ more. They were hooked on a drug they didn't know existed. The very fact that they managed to pull away with any level of decorum was a miracle.

The ceremony by all accounts was quick, but by their standards it might as well have been an eternity. They exited the throne room, still hand in hand, as neither could find the strength to pull away.

Demon Lord weddings, especially those of Dog Demon's, did not follow the same guidelines of a normal wedding. They were quick affairs, meant to seal the union and continue the peace. Sealing the deal with a dog demon was of the utmost importance as well. But taking a mate was an entirely different matter. Marrying and producing an heir was still managed regardless of mating. Some Dog Demons could go their entire lives without finding their mate. However, when a Dog Demon found his mate and married them, the urgency to consummate was undeniable.

As they walked to the royal bedchambers, their once careful steps gained speed. Before they knew it, they were shielded from their subjects, cocooned within the confines of the room that would witness their mating.

Their eyes locked as their hands hastily fumbled with the minimal clothing they wore for the union of their kingdoms and lives. Now they would complete the ceremony with a union of their souls. What once was just a mechanical act of consummation for sealment of marriage and the outcome of producing an heir, now was a lust driven act of need and desire that threatened to suffocate them if they did not partake.

She had not expected such an outcome. His body was magnificent, a work of art to be worshipped and she found herself wanting to do exactly that.

As the cloth fell away from her glorious form, part of him wanted to drop to his knees in adoration of her temple. He had not laid eyes upon such beauty and he knew no one would ever compare.

As his large hands pulled at her coverings, just the feeling of the soft cloth falling away was like a caressing of her skin,. Every tug was the most sensual experience of her life. She had already been aroused, but now, she was ravenous. She had always enjoyed her boytoys. But he was a man and she had never wanted to be filled and claimed more than in this moment.

As her body was fully revealed to him, her black wings sprung out to flank her petite vessel. His demand could no longer be masked, deterred or stopped.

Bare before each other, it occurred to her, in some part of her brain, that she should be feeling some sense of modesty. But she didn't. All she knew in that moment was a demand calling out from the most primal of her urges. She was wet before their ceremony ended, now she was soaked as the evidence of her need started to emerge from her jewel, finding its way down her thighs.

The scent hit him like a tidal wave and it took everything he had to remain on his feet. His perfect vision noticed as the first trail of her honey made its way to her thigh. Licking his lips like a man who had been stuck the desert his entire life, he fell to his knees as his tongue shot out to taste her. He couldn't help but notice as she encouraged his actions by letting out a moan that could only be described as pure desire.

Seeing him drop to his knees and feeling his warm wet appendage taste her escaped need was so erotic it made her light-headed. She was used to men worshipping her due to her ability to seduce men with her siren-like gifts, but she had not utilized her talents on him. The fact that he was doing this on his own accord was beyond anything in her wildest fantasies. She realized now, what she had been missing in her life; real desire for someone and not just controlling them.

Once he tasted her ambrosia, it was a direct line to his heart, his demon and his cock. Lifting her and spreading her thighs, he threw her legs over his shoulders as he used the wall to steady her body while he ate her out properly. Probing into her as she squirmed and mewled at his ministrations, his cock was so stiff it was starting to become painful. Normally he would have plowed into his conquest solely for the purpose of his pleasure and then left them wanting. But not with her. He wanted to taste every part of her, make her feel like the Goddess she was and listen as she screamed his name in exstacy. He had never had these urges with anyone and it was overwhelming, yet exciting. He had lived for hundreds of years and he thought he had seen everything, but she was new and now, she was  _his_!

As his tongue invaded her so sensually, the sensations were unlike anything she had ever experienced. If she hadn't wanted him before, now she was frantic for release and for him to claim her. She never thought anyone could make her so wholly and completely ready to belong to someone. She didn't just want him, she needed him.

As she stiffened with her impending release, his demon was rattling the cage. He wanted her. He  _craved_ his mate. Her nectar flowed out of her and he drank from her as she offered the most delectable of wines.

As she emerged from her haze of completion, she felt him put her feet on the ground as his hands moved up her body. From lightly touching her petals, grazing her taut stomach and cupping her well endowed breasts as he thumbed her nipples, she was in heaven just from his touch, and despite just coming...her lust was returning.

Her scent found him once again, combined with his unimaginable need. They locked eyes, knowing instantly what they both required. The only kiss they had shared was the virginal one at their ceremony, but this one would be anything but proper.

They dived at one another's mouths with avarice, immediately exploring each other as their hands roamed their exposed skin. Making their way to bed, he laid her upon the plush covers as he reluctantly released her lips. As she lay beneath him, naked, short of breath and looking bewildered by his absence...he was completely entranced...he knew that he would die for her as life was not worth living in a world without her. The realization alone shocked him, but not as much as it probably should have. He just needed her. She was what he had been missing all these centuries. She was the other half of him.

He was looking at her with such compassion, sincerity and dare she say... _love_  in his golden orbs. She was so ready, so wet...she couldn't wait, she grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him down to close their distance. She kissed him with such fervor he thought he could come right then and there.

His demon had been patient long enough and so had he. He was ready and by her scent, she was as well. Normally, someone grabbing his hair would piss him off, but with her, it was just an aphrodisiac. He mimicked her action by running his hands through her silky black locks as he captured her lips once more. He didn't even have to coax her legs open. She was already wrapping them around his waist as his tip found her heat. No words were spoken as he slid inside of her velvet walls. He instantly felt like he was where he belonged, where he had always belonged and just never knew it.

As he became one with her, she felt complete and whole. She noticed red flash in his eyes, yet she was not afraid. She was turned on. She had heard the rumors about dog demons, but she had never had the pleasure. Now she had one of her very own. She was no angel...not fully anyway. She was part angel and part demon. She had finally found her soulmate and her previously wistful heart now rejoiced.

He found his pace, slamming into her with raw power, every cry of approval fueling him further. She was nearly out of breath when he stopped and pulled her up to him, ravaged her neck with light love bites as she attempted to catch her breath. When her hands found his furry ears, he thought he was going to lose control. Anyone else messing with or even  _mentioning_  his ears usually infuriated him. But as her hands massaged his furry appendages, it somehow made him even more voracious. He grabbed her tiny waist pulling her sopping wet lips off of his rock hard cock and he almost laughed as he relished the sound of her strangled protest to his absence.

She didn't even realize what was happening as he positioned her body as if she were a posable doll. She was on all fours and before she could protest at feeling so incomplete, he rammed into her, her scream of approval the loudest her voice had ever reached. He was so incredibly large and so completely perfect, in her crazed mind she didn't care if he fucked her to death.

In this moment they were one, working together for a common goal and reaching new heights that did not otherwise exist prior to their union. She couldn't think, see or feel anything but him...all of him filling her so wholly and impeccably. As her orgasm reached its pinnacle, he too was nearing his end, but not before completing this mating ritual. He pulled her up by her hair as she mewled at his light yet rough treatment. As he brought her up, still thrusting into her like a piston, he bit into her neck and allowed his venom to flow into her veins, sealing her as his mate for all the days of their lives.

She had always preferred a little roughness, but never had she felt such deliciously rugged treatment. She reveled in his touch, but when he bit her neck, it was truly the most earth shattering orgasm of her life. She had never experienced anything like it. It was euphoric on a whole other level, like drugs being administered directly into her soul.

The pain was so quick it turned every sensation delirious like she was tipsy on the most potent liquor. As he filled her with his essence, she felt warm, safe and elated. The fog of passion cleared, yet they did not move, instead basking in the evidence of their coupling.

As their breathing returned to normal, he licked her mating mark clean and sealed it with his saliva. Staring at one another, they studied each others bodies, committing the image to memory. The light touches both soothing and stoking the flame within both of them, the flame that had been ignited and promised never to die.

The newly named Demon King had found his mate, his soulmate, his Goddess...his Queen.

* * *

**I have received a few requests for another InuXKags story and I was inspired. It's smexy...just like our favorite wild couple.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please F &F&R&R!**

**Thank you to my lovely beta master NinjetteTwitch...she has amazing stories BTW...check her out! ;-)**

**UPDATE: Next chapter of Peace Achieved will be posted very soon.**


End file.
